Alex's Father
by bg52598
Summary: When Mordecai and Rigby learn that Alex have a bad relationship with her father, they tries to help them both to fix their relationship so they can get along better.
1. The Daddy Song

**Hi Peeps! I want to let guys know that I wanna thank you guys for liking my stories!**

**I know I already made my story of Alex's father, but I wanted to do it over since its sound too much of the Adventure Time episode "It Came From the Nightosphere."**

**So this chapter is about Mordecai and Rigby finding out that Alex have some rough relationships with her dad Walter. So decide to help her with it.**

**So relax, and enjoy the story!**

Today was just a normal day with Mordecai and Rigby playing video games; like always Rigby lost to Mordecai.

Rigby - Augh! I lost again."

Mordecai - "Hmph, that's 4 in a row!"

Then their 17-year-old blond headed friend Alex came into house. She looked very depressed.

Rigby - "Hey Alex what's up?"

Alex - "Nothing really."

Mordecai - "Alex are you ok? You sound depressed."

Alex - "Huh? Nah man, I just came to get my guitar then I'm leaving."

Rigby - "Where are you going?"

Alex - "Just somewhere ok?"

She went upstairs to get her guitar. Back downstairs, Mordecai had a worried look on his face.

Mordecai - "Dude I'm worried about Alex."

Rigby - "Don't worry, she always looks that way."

Mordecai - 'Yeah but she's never _this_ sad and depressed."

Rigby - "That's true."

Then Alex came downstairs with her guitar all ready to leave out the door.

Mordecai - "Hey dude, do you want us to go with you?"

Alex - "No thanks Mordecai. I just wanna go by myself."

She left out the door. Rigby then said to Mordecai:

Rigby - "Dude I think we should follow her."

Mordecai - "I don't know man maybe it's best to leave her alone."

Rigby - "Come on man maybe we can help her. After all Alex always help us with our problems."

Mordecai - "That is true."

They turned off the TV and left the house to look for Alex until they saw Pops driving one of the golf carts.

Pops - "Mordecai, Rigby hello!"

Mordecai - "Hey Pops. Have you seen Alex?

Rigby - "Yeah we've been looking for her all day."

Pops - "Oh, I saw her going to the Ultimate Frisbee field."

Mordecai - "Ok, thanks Pops!"

Then they ran to the Ultimate Frisbee field saw Alex under the bleachers with her guitar. Mordecai and Rigby went and hid next to the bleachers.

Rigby took out a tape recorder and a rope.

Mordecai - "Why do you have a tape recorder?"

Rigby - "So we can hear what Alex is going to say."

Mordecai – "Ok but (Mordecai sees Alex) dude duck!"

Rigby - "What?" (Then Mordecai made him duck.)

Mordecai – "Dude! Do you want Alex to see us and beat the crap out of us?"

Alex sat down on the ground with her skateboard next to her. Rigby tied the tape recorder with a rope and stealthily slid next to Alex.

Alex - (singing and playing the guitar)

_Daddy you have hurting me, and killing me-e-e-e inside, I can't understand why._

_Daddy all I ever want and all ever I ne-e-e-e-ed are your love and support._

_But you don't ever seem to care or even dare…Maybe its best you leave me alone…._

_I hope you understand and the like way that I am cause I want your respect._

_But you don't seem love or care for m-e-e-e maybe it best you leave me…alone…._

She was about to countine unitl she heard Rigby sigh.

Alex - "Huh?"

She turned around and saw Mordecai and Rigby with a sad look on their faces.

Alex – "Hey you guys! I wanted to be alone!"

Rigby - "Sorry but we hear your song."

Alex - "So you heard my song, so what?"

Mordecai – "Alex, I know you wanted to be alone. But if you're thinking about your dad so much then why don't you just go see him?"

Alex- (sad face while spinning the wheel on her skateboard) "He's not worth the seeing."

Rigby – "What you mean not worth the seeing?"

Alex - "Because he's the reason why my childhood was destroyed."

(Flashback young Alex and her father were outside and were hosing the lawn.)

Young Alex - "Daddy would you play with me?"

Alex's Father - "No, now go away."

Alex had a sad face and walk sadly walk away and was crying.

(End of flashback)

Mordecai - "Look I know you had trouble with your dad but I bet he still loves you."

Rigby - "Yeah, I mean besides you can talk to him"

Alex - "Good idea I'll call him right now. Oh wait, I can't because HE'S TOO BUSY AT WORK, HE NEVER CARES, HE DOESN'T RESPECT OR LOVE ME AND ALL HE DOES IS TREAT ME LIKE CRAP! **I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!**"

Mordecai - "But Alex—"

Alex - "—Dude I don't need him. I can do everything by myself without him!"

Alex walked off in a huff. Mordecai and Rigby looked sad after that.

**That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!**


	2. Calling Walter

**Hi Peeps! Ok so I'm glad u guys like this chapter and I wanna thank u all!**

**Anyway this chapter will be about Mordecai and Rigby feeling sorry for Alex. So they decide to call her father to help them with their relationship.**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

Mordecai - "Man I can't believe how Alex's dad treated her like crap."

Rigby - "I know I actually feel sorry for her."

Mordecai - "What kind of a father treat their daughter like that."

Rigby - "Apparently Alex's dad those."

Mordecai - "Dude, we got do something."

Rigby - "What why?"

Mordecai - "Dude, you saw how Alex feel when she sang that song, she look like she really misses him."

Rigby - "Yeah but you heard what Alex said; she never wants to see him."

Mordecai - "Well, maybe we should call him and invites him over here to the relationship.

Rigby - "We don't even have his phone number you idiot!"

Mordecai punch him and said:

Mordecai - "We are just going to ask Cody for the number since he knows Alex since forever."

Rigby - "Good point."

Mordecai goes to the phone and call Cody. He waited until Cody picks up.

Cody - "Hello?"

Mordecai - "Hey Cody its Mordecai."

Cody - "Oh hey Mordecai what's up?"

Mordecai - "Is Alex there?"

Cody - "Yeah she's using the bathroom, why?"

Mordecai - "Because we want her father's phone number."

Cody froze for a minute and was shocked. His eyes were also widening.

Mordecai - "Cody are you there?"

Cody - "Sorry but I'm just shocked. Why would wanna called him?"

Mordecai - "Why is he a bad guy?"

Cody - "No it not that, his actually a nice guy. It that I didn't like the way he treated Alex."

Mordecai - "I know but we wanna fix theirs relationship."

Cody - (sighs) Ok its 347-231-5534.

Rigby wrote down the number on a piece of paper.

Rigby - "Got it!"

Mordecai - "Ok, thanks dude."

They both hang up and Mordecai dial the number. He waited until he picked up.

Walter - "Hello this is Walter Griffin how can I help you?"

Mordecai - "Hello is this Walter Griffin?"

Walter - "Yes who is this?"

Mordecai - "I'm Mordecai Quintel. I work with your daughter."

Walter - "Alakay? Oh yeah. You're the slackers that my daughter been talking about."

Mordecai - "Yeah that's us."

Walter - "What you guys need?"

Mordecai - "Uh we where wondering that if you come over to uhhh fix something's with your relationship with Alex."

Walter - "Well I'm off and we hardly get along, so I guess so."

Mordecai - "Great! Come here at 3:00."

Walter - "Ok."

They both hang up and Rigby said:

Rigby - "Dude, it works! But how Alex gonna reacted? She ever wants to see him."

Mordecai - "Trust me dude, we are going to fix this."

They high five and said:

Mordecai and Rigby - "Hmph, hmph, hmph, hmph."

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!


End file.
